Articular cartilage is a smooth, white tissue which covers the ends of bones where they come together to form joints in humans and many animals so as to facilitate articulation of the joints and protect and cushion the bones. Cartilage may become damaged, however, due to abrupt trauma or prolonged wear. A number of surgical techniques have been developed to treat damaged cartilage. Restoring articular cartilage is known to relieve pain and facilitate better joint function, as well as potentially delaying or preventing an onset of arthritis. One surgical technique comprises transplantation of a healthy osteochondral allograft so as to replace damaged cartilage and encourage new cartilage growth.
During an osteochondral allograft transplantation, an allograft plug, often referred to as an osteochondral plug or core, is harvested from a condyle or rounded joint-forming portion of a donor bone. Typically, the allograft plug comprises a portion of bone with a healthy cartilage on the surface. In some cases, the allograft plug may also include an attached portion of cancellous tissue, which is the porous inner material that is present in many bones. During the transplant procedure, damaged cartilage is removed and a portion of bone is cut away and removed from the joint, thereby forming an osteochondral hole or bore. The allograft plug is then inserted into the osteochondral bore and attached such that the healthy cartilage of the allograft plug aligns with the cartilage on the surface of the bone joint being treated.
What is needed, however, is a kit which enables a surgeon to select specifically-sized allograft plugs and corresponding surgical implantation tools so as to improve the accuracy and simplicity of osteochondral allograft transplantation surgeries.